The Fury
The Fury is a supernatur al horror thriller made in 1978 and which was directed by Brian De Palma. The film was written by John Farris. It is considered as one of the most underrated movies of Brian De Palma and a prelude to Scanners. It is the second movie of Brian De Palma featuring telekinesis with Amy Irving acting in both movies.The budget was 7.5 million $ and it earned 24 million $ worldwide. Plot Peter Sandza, a former CIA agent, is searching for his son, who was kidnapped by a secret intelligence organisation inside the CIA lead by Peter Childress. This organization kidnaps psychics to turn them into weapons in the service of the Unied States government. To achieve this, they also kill their families to have them in their grasp correspondingly, which "forced" them to try to kill Peter, too, an attempt which failed. Still they were able to gain the trust of his son, kidnap him and make him believe, that he was killed by Arab terrorists. After that they begin to systematically experiment with him to increase his powers and give him the ability to control them, experiments which are horrible for him, but is pushed to endure them anyway because of corresponding manipulations regarding his needs, which have no counterbalance because of his isolation. During Peter´s search he encounters a teenage girl called Gillian, who is also a psychic, but is also afraid of her powers like Robin, since her powers also cause people around her to bleed. It is caused because of her extreme powerful electromagnetic brainwaves. For this reason she goes to the same institute, where Robin was in the hopes of finding a solution for that and which is controlled by Childress. and his agents. When they realise, that she is as strong as Robin and that she has telepathic contacyt with him, they also turn their eyes on her and also plan to do the same thing to her like they did to Robin. However, with the help of an internal employee in the institute, Hester, Peter manages to free her from their grasp and save her from their plans, iin which Hester accidentally also dies. She agrees to help Peter find Robin, because he is like her and feels therefore comfortable in his presence. Together they begin their search for Robin, who, in the meantime, has become more and more a psychopath because of the evil experiments they have done to harness his abilities and turn him into a weapon and killer. They find him through Gillian´s abilities, but his mind is already in shambles and the near presence of Gillian, whom he had contact with telepathically, turns him into a monster out of fear he will be killed and replaced by her, a behaviour induced by their ruthless experiments. He dies, when his father, has to let him fall from the roof because of his behaviour, which became even more irrational, when he realises in full, how much they deceived, harmed and manipulated him to become, what he is now. Before he dies, however, he partially recovers his sanity, when he sees Gillian and transmits his attained powers and abilities to Gillian with the implied message to make sure with the powers he gave to her, that she will not end up like him and avenge him. When he dies, his father commits suicide. Childress, who arranged this fatal confrontation between father and son is happy about it, since they had both become a problem for him and because he had a corresponding replacement for Robin, Gillian. The next morning Childress tries to manipulate Gillian in a similar way like he manipulated Robin, not knowing the depth of her knowledge regarding Robin and her newly attained powers. Realising what he really wants to do, the same as he did with Robin, she embraces her powers and attained powers she was afraid of, and decides to avenge Peter´s and Robin´s death, to whom she had become very close, by exploding his body from the inside out. Only his head is left intact It is implied, that she then fiees from this organisation to protect herself and her mother from ending like Peter and Robin using her extreme powerful medium powers for that and with the detemination to protect others like her from this organisation, while also fighting aganst it. Cast *Kirk Douglas as Peter Sandza *John Cassavetes as Ben Childress *Amy Irving as Gillian Bellaver *Carrie Snodgress as Hester *Charles Durning as Dr. Jim McKeever *Andrew Stevens as Robin Sandza *Fiona Lewis as Dr. Susan Charles *Carol Rossen as Dr. Ellen Lindstrom *Joyce Easton as Katherine Bellaver *William Finley as Raymond Dunwoodie *Daryl Hannah as Pam Trivia *This was the first film for Daryl Hannah, Laura Innes and James Belushi (uncredited). *A big star like Kirk Douglas was cast as the lead in this film, because director Brian de Palma had felt, that his previous movie Carrie (1976) had suffered at the box-office without a name draw-card. *This movie was made and released about two years after its source novel of the same name by John Farris was first published in 1976. Farris was also the one, who wrote the screenplay for the film. *The throbbing vein the psychics have in the forehead, whenever they manifest their power, was also in the original script of Carrie (1976) (1976), but was cut from that film due to its limited budget. Gallery The Fury 222.jpg The Fury332.jpg fury23.jpg fury1978.jpg The Fury 8.jpg TheFury_1.jpg The-Fury-2.jpg Fury5_zps675d3094.png The Fury 9.jpg The Fury 33.jpg The Fury #7.jpg The-Fury-3.jpg The Fury 5.jpg The Fury 4.jpg The Fury 6.jpg fury.jpg